


Queen Anne’s Lace but Canon Complaint lol

by Birb_Whale



Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, More Canon compliant version of Queen Anne’s Lace lol, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), You get two endings lol. Technically 3 if you go with the og universe, or not lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale
Summary: My take on what’s up with my boy Tommy and what I want to happen and what I believe will happen. All set in the universe established by my fic Queen Anne’s Lace
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Larkspurs and Lilacs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100513
Comments: 29
Kudos: 608





	1. Bluebells, Hyacinth, and Rue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen Anne’s Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648161) by [Birb_Whale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birb_Whale/pseuds/Birb_Whale). 



> I literally could not stop thinking about this so I wrote it

He allows himself to fall while in exile.

He falls, but he doesn't let go.

Dream was not his friend, he was only there to watch him.

He makes his way to the arctic, to a familiar cottage.

He only feels a little guilty for taking his things.

Technoblade had always had an abundance.

 _Perhaps Wheat would've fit him more than it did L'Manburg_ , he thinks with amusement.

He is taken in by Technoblade.

He has no Laurel, no Heather for his brother.

There is no room for a garden in the cold cottage.

He only feels a little guilty for the crimes he commits against his former home.

He only feels a little guilty for hurting Connor, for scarring Fundy.

Perhaps he should be feeling a little more.

He doesn't know anymore.

His father has joined him at the cabin.

He has no Dahlias to give.

There is no room for a garden in the heart of a child who has time for nothing but war.

He wonders when he became who he is now.

When he went from Tommy, the boy who loved flowers and laughed loudly, to who he was now.

A shadow of his former self, his gardens are empty, his voice is soft.

He laughs when he calls this new version of himself Theseus. _His full name finally fits him._

He knows he did not destroy the community house. That is something Tommy would've done.

He is not Tommy anymore. He has not been Tommy since a cold day in Pogtopia.

The citizens of L'Manburg do not believe him. He cannot blame them.

Tubbo does not believe him. Tubbo goes to hand his discs to dream.

Tubbo used to be his friend.

He was never good with words.

He sees the hurt on Tubbo's face when he says

" _The Discs were always worth more than you were_ "

He only feels a little guilty.

He doesn't know why he goes to Tubbo's side when he does.

He only feels a little guilty when he sees the betrayal in Technoblade’s eyes.

_(He tries desperately to ignore the part of himself that is screaming at him. Screaming at him to stop the hurting, to stop the fighting, to just let go. Screaming at him to bury Technoblade in Apologies and regret, in Bluebells, Hyacinths, and Rue. That voice falls silent when he sees Technoblade smile at Dream's invitation)_

He doesn't feel much of anything when he gives his speech. He tried so desperately to be what they needed at one point. To be like his brother, charismatic and honorable.

He is so tired.

He only feels a little guilty when Niki screams at him.

He only feels a little guilty when he walks to his home for a moment of silence.

Tommy would've liked being home.

He doesn't correct them when they call him Tommy.

It is alright he thinks. They don't know that Tommy is dead. That Theseus is all that is left.

He only feels a little hurt when they still treat him like he is Tommy. Like they hadn't killed that part of himself.

Ranboo is kind to him. Ranboo decides to not pick sides. Ranboo doesn't remember their interactions over the course of exile. He knows Ranboo will not miss him, will not remember the friend that has passed. _It will be okay if he dies_ he thinks.

Tubbo is distant. There are so many things left unsaid. So many hurtful words in the gap between them. He knows Tubbo will not miss him. Tubbo had been just fine when he was gone during exile. A more permanent form of exile should be fine. _It will be okay if he dies_.

Fundy is angry. He knows Fundy is angry, can see it in the tense flicks of his tail. Can see it in the way he clenches his jaw, something he inherited from Wilbur. Fundy will not miss him. They had never been close, exile only deepening that rift. _It will be okay if he dies._

Eret is...confusing. He knows Eret cares somewhat. Eret is the only one to notice when he does not eat. The only one to confront him, ask if he's okay. He sees the concern in Eret's eyes when Tommy laughs off the missed meal. "Big man, I'd eat if I could. Can't seem to stomach anything but fucking gapples now. Been that way for a while, but don't worry about the great TommyInnit!"

He knows Eret will miss him, but Eret will be fine. Eret had been fine abandoning him to die before. _It will be okay if he dies._

Quackity is familiar. Quackity is quick to welcome him back with jokes and a friendly atmosphere. Quackity is putting up a front. He knows Quackity doesn't trust him. Knows Quackity is angry with him for siding with Technoblade. Quackity will not miss him. Had not missed him during exile, too focused on L'Manburg. _It will be okay if he dies._

Connor is new to him. They had never been close. He had traumatized the man, and yet he is the only one to reach out to him after his speech. To unknowingly quiet the voices that screamed at him, told him he was horrible. Connor smiles at him and reminds him that while he may be conflicted, he is not necessarily bad. They are not close. Connor will miss him, but only in the way you miss the warmth of your bed after you leave it. The way you miss your deskmate when you move up a year. _It will be okay if he dies._

He aches when he sees his Father, smiling and laughing above with Dream and Technoblade as they watch his city— _Wilbur's city_ explode into nothing but ash.

He only feels a little guilty when Technoblade accused him of never caring, of never seeing him as a person. Tommy would've mentioned the Laurel, Cowslip, and Heather rotting at their childhood home. Theseus says nothing.

He only feels a little guilty when his attempted explanation of his own feelings backfire. He cannot begin to explain how Technoblade was selfish. Technoblade had taken his father from his brothers and didn't even realize. Technoblade did not care if you served no purpose to him. Did not care if you did not agree with his ideals.

He feels tired when he gazes at the crater of L'Manburg. He feels nothing when they sing the anthem.

The war is over. Dream has won.

Theseus doesn't know what to do. Tommy would have known.

Tubbo is trying to rebuild.

Trying to live a peaceful life.

Tommy would have joined him.

Theseus invites Tubbo to fight for his discs with him.

He does not know why.

The discs have lost their meaning when he realized that his Father and Brother would never love him again.

He supposes it's because he doesn't know what to do with himself if he's not at war.

He knows that Niki hates him.

Knows that Fundy does as well.

He sees the hatred in Jack Manifold's gaze when he smiles at him.

He is still in a war, does not care that his allies would backstab him without hesitation.

 _It is okay_ he thinks, _if he dies. Then the war can end and everyone can live peacefully._

He knows they plan to kill him. Can see it in the way Fundy won't look him in the eye, in the way Niki has been treating him kinder, in the way Jack has been spending hours grinding for gear to "Fight Dream".

He knows he only has a few days left.

 _It will be okay if he dies,_ he thinks. _He knows that if he does, he can fulfill his last wishes as a ghost._

He gathers flowers, spends a whole day gathering bluebells, hyacinths, and what remains of the rue from Wilbur's grave under the L'Mantree.

He knows Niki burnt it down.

He wonders if she knew what it meant.

He heads to the arctic.

 _It will be okay if Technoblade and Phil kill him_ , he thinks. _He will not be missed. The war will stop and everyone will be peaceful._

He finds Ranboo at Technoblade's cottage. He knows the boy feels guilty.

He does not get why.

Ranboo is a kind person.

He deserves a family's love.

Theseus knows nothing but war and betrayal. There is no room for familial love.

He smiles at Ranboo, leaves him with his bouquet of Bluebells, Hyacinths, and Rue

"It's an apology. And a Goodbye,"

He leaves a confused looking Ranboo in the arctic and begins his journey home.

His back aches as it has been for the past few days, he wonders if Jack and Niki had slipped some sort of poison or potion into his food.

He collapses in the forest, agony overtaking his being.

Theseus bears the burden, becoming Atlas in these lonely moments in the forest.

He is alone. He does not know for how long. Only knows the searing pain, the feeling of warmth trickling down his back. The sensation of air on newly revealed limbs.

He is always alone.


	2. A Groundskeeper [Good Ending]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is back. Wilbur is determined to protect his brother this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma’am I just want my found family dynamic please. Please. I beg of you.

He gets up. Tubbo will be worried if he waits too long. He ignores the soreness in his shoulders. Ignores the weight of new wings on his back. Ignores his broken panting as he forces himself back home.

He misses the days when the only things he broke was dirt and flower stems.

Now all he does is break friendships and countries.

He is tired.

He is alone.

No one is home.

 _That is good_ he thinks.

His new wings, weak and unskilled will just be another weakness for Dream to target. He cleans himself of the blood caused by the wings pushing through his skin. He holds them tight against his back. Slipping on Wilbur's old trench coat.

There is commotion outside.

He exits his home. He sees a determined and very alive brother marching towards his home. Sees Phil, Ranboo, Tubbo, and Eret chasing after him.

He feels weak.

Wilbur spots him and begins walking faster, than jogging, than running, finally pulling Theseus towards him and into his arms.

"Hello again Toms," His voice is soft.

Theseus is confused.

Tommy is overjoyed.

"...Wilby?" His voice is weak, broken from screaming for hours alone as his wings grew in.

"I'm so sorry, Toms. I'm so sorry,"

He doesn't know what he is apologizing for.

"It's okay Wilby, I'm glad you're back,"

"Toms, how would you like to build a garden?"

"...a garden? Wilby...I...don't think I can,"

Wilbur is silent. Some part of him notices that Wilbur's pursuers have stopped a distance away.

"Wilby, I'm not...I can't...I'm not sure I can be Tommy anymore. I'm just...Theseus,"

"Oh Toms, I can help you okay? We can get you back to being Tommy, would you like that?"

Theseus nods. _It is okay if he dies he thinks. Tommy can live on. Tommy can be happy and at peace._

"Let's go then,"

Wilbur lets him go. They turn towards the sun. Where they came from, a journey full of laughter and music. It will be a long journey to get to Hypixel and home from there.

"Tommy, what about the discs?"

"Tubbo, the discs don't matter. You told me that. They haven't mattered in a while. What they stood for is gone anyways,"

Tubbo looks guilty.

"I'm tired Tubbo. I'm tired of war. I'm tired of betraying and being betrayed. I don't exactly know what to do in peace anymore. I...I want to remember how to be peaceful,"

Tubbo looks sad...then thoughtful.

"...can I come with you?"

Wilbur looks to him.

"It's your choice Toms,"

Tommy nods. Tubbo smiles and runs towards his best friend. Tommy takes a moment to glance at Ranboo. An invitation in his eyes. Ranboo is quick to smile and run towards them.   
Ranboo is so happy to see Tommy's lavender become a warmer, happier shade.

"Ranboo? What about Techno and I?" Phil asks "I thought you were on our side?"

"...I don't want to pick sides," Ranboo begins "I'm still a kid. I think we deserve a chance to be kids,".

They wave goodbye and turn to walk towards home.

Wilbur puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

He notices the new lump.

"Hey Toms, can I have my old coat?,"

Tommy nods and slips it off.

He hears gasps and watches Ranboo's eyes widen as they catch sight of his wings.

"Finally hit puberty did you Toms?" Wilbur teases

"Oh fuck you Wilbur,"


	3. Fresh Fertilizer [Bad Ending]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy dies. Cold and alone. Phantommy is here. He has a few things to do before he can move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end :))) this hurt me to write :)))

He hears voices.

"Tommy, do you know why we're here?"

He knows those voices. Niki and Jack Manifold.

Theseus nods. He opens his mouth.

"There's no point in trying to defend yourself. You know you are to blame for the conflict on this server. If you weren't so set on causing chaos, everything would be peaceful. This is your fault and you know it!" Niki snaps.

His mouth clicks shut.

Niki is raving. Jack is glaring. Theseus is bleeding.

He thinks it ironic that some of the people he cared for most are the cause of his death now.

Niki removes her sword and begins to leave.

Jack takes a moment to kick him before spitting on the pool of blood forming on the ground and leaving.

He thinks it funny that his wound is the same as Wilbur's.

He thinks it funny that he finally looks like his father in his last moments. Wings heavy with blood. Blonde hair long. Blue eyes dark.

He wonders if his father would have loved him if he had wings.

He wonders if his father will mourn him when he is gone. If Technoblade will mourn him when he is gone.

He is so cold.

Ghostbur is the one to go looking. Tubbo told him it was normal for Tommy to disappear for days at a time. Ghostbur did not believe him. Besides, he was going to be resurrected. He was allowed to want his brother to be there.

Ghostbur is the one to find him. Late by two days, his corpse already ravaged by mobs. Ghostbur is the one to release a scream of grief and despair that goes unheard. Ghostbur is the one to clean him up. To wrap him in his brother’s coat, and preen his corpse’s brand new wings. Ghostbur is the one to lay him gently into a hole and bury him. Ghostbur never leaves. He will not abandon his brother again. Ghostbur is the first one to greet him when he comes back. Ghostbur names him Phantommy and smiles when Phantommy laughs at the name. He knows he missed his appointed resurrection date. He doesn't care. There is no point in being resurrected to fight for a brother who is already dead. For a country that is dead. For a country that had killed his brother.

Tommy has been gone for a week. Tubbo is worried. His friend had made a habit of disappearing for up to 3 days as long as he's known him. To mine for hours. Coming back covered in dirt and coal dust. Tubbo is worried because Jack and Niki have not been around Snowchester in the days Tommy has been gone. He is worried because he saw Fundy come to the door about to knock, looking teary eyed before turning and running. He is worried because Ghostbur has been gone for 4 days. He is worried because Ghostbur missed his next attempted ressurection, something he had been so excited for. So excited to be able to hug Tommy and Fundy.

Ranboo knew something was wrong with his friend. Knew the second he spotted Tommy's once vibrant lavender muted. Never changing. Forever still. Ranboo knew something was wrong when Tommy left him with a bouquet and a message. Ranboo can't remember what is wrong but something is wrong.

Phil and Technoblade don't understand his worry. They are more confused over the fact that Tommy, loud, brash, violent Tommy left them flowers. Techno is confused because the voices in his head are quiet. Full of apologies and condolences. Techno is confused because he doesn't know why.

Ranboo grieves when he remembers. Remembers that the message left was a goodbye. He doesn’t know how it happened but he knows deep in his soul that his friend is gone. Knows that he failed him. Ranboo is inconsolable and Phil and Techno are confused.

They are no longer confused when Tommy appears at their door, colors muted and in a pale red sweater. A gaping wound in his chest, eerily similar to Wilbur's. They are aggressive. Demanding Tommy leave. Ranboo is heartbroken. Tommy is cheerful. Cheerful in the way one would politely dealy with strangers. Phil and Techno fail to notice.

"I'll leave in a moment, Tommy just wanted me to give you these,"

He gives Techno a bouquet of Laurel, Heather, and Cowslip.

Hands Phil a bouquet of Forget Me Nots, Dahlias, and Hawthorne.

He smiles at Ranboo, the boy tears up as he hands him a bouquet of black and white peonies. Each bloom carefully split in half, just like him.

"He spent weeks on those. Wanted to get them just right. Took a bit of breeding and dyed water to get them black and white like that."

A few tears make their way down the boys cheeks.

"He'd tell you not to blame yourself y'know. Not your fault you can't remember shit,"

"Tommy...what is—"

"Not Tommy, Tommy's dead! I'm Phantommy!"

Phil falls still.

"Now I have lots of flowers to deliver, can’t leave Alive Tommy's wishes unfulfilled y'know? He'll never rest that way!"

The ghost hums the tune of Cat as he walks away.

"Ranboo...What does he mean by flowers? Why did he give us these?"

"It was a hobby of his...he mentioned it during exile. He liked to grow flowers. Knew a lot about what they meant. He grew special flowers for people he cared about,"

Tubbo is no longer worried when Tommy appeared at his door. He is not worried, he is heartbroken. He sees the absent look in his eyes, sees the wound, sees the familiar sweater and knows that his friend is gone. He takes the offered bouquet of Jasmine, Zinnia, and Honeysuckle. Asks to be led to his grave. Asks how he died. Asks how long ago. Asks why he didn't get a message over the communicator.

He has so many questions. He receives no answers.

He finds Ghostbur waiting over the grave.

Tubbo grieves for the friend he couldn't protect, grieves for lost chances to make up, grieves for failing to see Niki and Jack's intentions.

Fundy is conflicted. Seeing the ghost of your uncle, knowing he was killed by some of your closest friends is odd. Receiving gifts of Chrysanthemums and Cypress even more so.

Niki and Jack are cold. They have yet to forgive Tommy. Phantommy understands that. He leaves them with Bluebells and Hyacinths and moves on.

Eret is regretful when he meets the peaceful ghost. He is regretful when the ghost gives him bouquets of Rosemary and Clematis. Celebrating his wisdom and cleverness he is told. He regrets not talking to Tommy about flowers before it was too late.

Quackity is confused when Phantommy gives him Clover and Crocus. Celebrating his Glee and wishing him luck he is told. He regrets not knowing about Tommy’s love of flowers.

Connor is accepting when he meets Phantommy. He figured it would end this way one way or the other. Tommy was a conflicted person, but he did not deserve death. He smiles at the Ghost when he receives Hyacinths and Magnolias.

Dream is confused as to why there were Begonias, Hemlock, and Lavender outside his base. His base he knew no one in the server knew about. Confused at the warning within the flowers. Begonias for warning, Hemlock for Death, and Lavender for distrust. He feels nothing as he crushes the blooms beneath his heel. He doesn't have time for cryptic messages.

The people of L'Manburg are confused as the sudden gifts of Olive Branches, at the amount of Poppy's blooming throughout the crater. At the Orange blossoms growing in the ashes. The Peace and eternal love Phantommy felt for L'Manburg Ghostbur says. The Poppies are his way of wishing L'Manburg a peaceful eternal slumber.

L'Manburg mourns when another, green-clad Ghost wanders the crater. They recognize their president. They recognize the lines on his wrist. They recognize the crown of Petunias atop his head.

In the end they don't get enough time with Phantommy or their Ghostly president. Within the week they are gone.

Ranboo says they went and fell asleep in a bed of poppies, Says he watched their ghostly forms disappear. Said they left with a soft goodbye and laugher, filled with excitement to finally get the rest they deserve. Said Ghostbur left with them.

Phil mourns. He had hoped to fix his mistakes with his son's ghosts.

Techno agonizes, _how did he fail to protect his brother, how did he fail to know his brother_.

The people of L'Manburg regret letting children go to war. Regret letting them go. Regret trying to make them act like adults. The people of L'Manburg regret.

Dream plans. Plans for their downfall. It does not matter that Tommy is gone in the end, L'Manburg is full of interesting people to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here go!! Go to chapter 2 for the good ending and chapter three for the ouch ending!! :)) have nice day!!


End file.
